CORAZÓN DE NIEVE Y ALMA DE NIEBLA
by Marcy The queen of vampires
Summary: Finn piensa que necesita algo mas que la PF y descubre que existe una princesa la cual se convierte en algo especial para el pero ¿quien es?
1. Chapter 1

Ese día Finn se encontraba en su casa pensando lo aburrido que era estar sin Jake, primero que todo porque no tenia a nadie con quien estar exceptuando a Bmo aunque el realmente se la vivía con el espejo, el futbol y sus muchos amigos que el no conocía pero tenia que entender que el tenia que ir con su nueva esposa e hijos lo cual le costaba mucho esfuerzo con el hecho de tener que clavar en su mente la idea que Jake era p-padre, decidió olvidarlo e ir con su novia a salir un rato a algún sitio pero le atormentaba el tener que elegir un lugar a prueba de fuego, interesante, romántico, sin agua y sin personas o cosas que ella pudiera quemar lo cual solo le dejaba dos opciones, la primera era ir al reino del fuego lo cual no podía considerarse buena idea puerto a que ella simplemente odiaba siquiera recordarlo y la otra era la casa de la princesa flama ósea su casa y que era mejor para ella.

Se arregló y se dirigió hacia aquel sitio, camino mucho para llegar pues era el mismo camino de siempre pero sin su hermano lo cual hacia la caminata mas amena pero al fin llego esperando una cálida bienvenida pero no fue exactamente eso

- ¡¿Donde estabas?!- PF enojada

- Pues vine a verte-Finn con miedo

- Ya era hora porque llevo todo el día…

- Pero si no acordamos nada

- A ya veo y quieres pasar –dijo amablemente

- Solo espera

- Si claro como yo te tengo que esperar- en tono de sarcasmo

- Oye solo tranquila

- Bueno porque no solo nos besamos y ya- con tono sensual

- Es que yo..-Finn muy confundido

- Solo ya vete – grito PF muy enojada y cerro la puerta

Finn se quedo parado con cara de WTF y se fue a caminar un rato a pensar si su relación podía seguir haci pues desde que la princesa se aburrió o algo haci después de los dos meses con Finn y se mostro como realmente era, quiero decir muy bipolar y maniática y se comportaba muy extraña y Finn no podía entenderla pues si lo pensaba solo quería alguien que fuera su amiga y novia a la vez alguien con quien jugar con BMO, salir de aventura y conversar como no podía hacer con la PF pues ella solo quería cosas románticas y aunque a Finn si le gusta abrazarla y que se besaran creía que necesitaba algo mas sentimental y fraterno.

En eso pensaba cuando se vio en casa de Marceline y pensó el, porque no preguntarle que debía hacer

- Hola marcy

- A que, a hola Finn ven aquí

- Hola, pasaba por aquí y pensé en venirte a ver

- No, a mi no me engañas

- ¿Qué?

- Tienes algo, solo dime

- Mira es que yo amo a la PF

- Si

- Pero no creo que sea para mi

- Porque

- Porque ella es muy maniática y solo piensa en el romance y la verdad yo quiero a una amiga no a ella

- ¿Ósea que no quieres tener novia?

- No es eso es solo que no a ella

- Pero Finn solo ella y la princesa de la nieve son de tu edad

- ¿Qué? ¿Quien es la princesa de la nieve?

- ¡A que o no abrí de mas mi bocota!

- Dime por favor

- No solo olvídalo

- Dime

- No

- MARCELINE DIME QUIEN ES ELLA

- Muy bien tu ganas solo prométeme que no lo mencionaras después de esto

- Bien

- Mira si sabes quien es Betty ¿no?

- E no lo recuerdo

- Bueno ella hace tiempo según me conto el rey helado fue su novia o mejor dicho su prometida y bueno el me conto toda su vida juntos y creo que tu también lo sabes sobre que lo dejo después de la corona y que no la volvió a ver y la extraña mucho

- Si pero a que viene eso

- _Bueno pues años después de que Simón me abandono y lo supere decidí ir a Escandinavia donde encontró la corona para encontrar alguna cura para el y afortunadamente la había pero en su lugar estaba una nota con su localización y en el lugar indicado había otra nota y otra y otra hasta que un día llegue a una casa indicada por una de tantas notas y encontré a una mujer de unos treinta años con una niña en sus brazos, la mujer se veía muy herida seguramente por una bomba o algo haci pero la bebe estaba intacta, me acerque a ella y me conto que se llamaba Betty y que la bebe era de un tal Simon Petrikov_

- A el Rey Helado

- Exacto y me dijo que _estaba muy mal y me dejaba a su hija a mi cuidado y como en ese tiempo tendría en edad normal unos diez años y cuidar a hambo me había hecho responsable decidí cuidarla pero cuando cumplió unos catorce años se fue a no se donde y la perdí de vista por un largo tiempo y muy largo aproximadamente unos 887 años la volví a ver, yo tenia unos dieciséis años y la encontré muy tristemente en- Marceline comenzó a llorar- en la situación de su madre y con una niña la cual dice que no saber de donde vino y me pidió que la perdonara por huir de su casa y que cuidara a su niña pero yo… _


	2. TE AMO PERO NO PUEDO ESTAR CONTIGO

_**HOLA, GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, ENSERIO ES DIFÍCIL MI PRIMER FAN FIC ADEMAS DE ESTAR EN EXÁMENES Y TODO ESO PERO PORFA DÉJENME REVIEWS PARA AYUDARME A MEJORAR Y TODO. YA NO LOS INTERRUMPO Y LEAN MI FIC**_

Estaba confundido, ¿Qué debía hacer con la princesa flama? ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto la princesa de nieve? ¿Si era la nieta del rey helado querría decir que era buena, o mala?

Y Marceline estaba pasmada y estaba realmente triste y él se sentía confundido de que una princesa sufriera tanto y ya que lo pensaba, la princesa flama se le hacia su responsabilidad por haberla rescatado y haber pasado su vida atrapada pero, tenia familia, cuidado y todo lo que quisiera pero de lo que sabia la princesa de nieve ella si necesitaba de cariño. Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos y era Marcy

- Oye Finn te importaría si te digo el final otro día

- Si claro no hay problema

- Gracias

- Oye estas bien

- Si claro pero enserio necesito que me dejes sola por favor

- Si lo ciento, adiós

- Adiós Finn

Se fue pero no podía quedarse haci sin respuestas y quien mejor que el Rey Helado para resolverlas y aunque dudaba un poco que el supiera sobre que tuvo una hija y mas tarde una nieta no tenia donde mas acudir y era su única esperanza.

Ya estaba en el reino pero escucho una linda canción que llamo su atención

_Si pudieras saber_

_Que si ti no existo_

_Que sin ti yo no_

_Sobreviviré_

_Si pudieras ver _

_Que te necesito_

_Y que si no me ves_

_Ya no sé que hacer_

_Yo aun no te conozco _

_Pero sé que yo_

_Siempre te amare_

Pero Finn piso alguna ramita que se posaba sobre la nieve e hizo que la chica volteara, era muy linda, tenia el cabello ondulado y blanco y la piel color ligeramente azul y tan suave como la nieve y tenia puesto un lindo vestido largo color azul cielo con muchos detalles color azul rey y unos hermosos ojos grises y claros y cuando volteo a ver Finn y le sonrió, fue su sonrisa tan cálida y esos ojos tan fríos y tan dulces los que hicieron que Finn se sonrojara y ella fue la que hablo después de ese hermoso silencio

- Hola Finn

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Enserio jajá quien no conoce al héroe mas grande de OOO pero no espere llegarte a ver en persona, es un honor – se inclino rápidamente de broma – jajaja que bien, hola soy Cindy

- Wow jajá eres genial y yo bueno soy Finn jajá pero ya lo sabes

- Si pero lo que no se es, ¿que haces aquí?

- Bueno pasaba por aquí y oí tu canción y me pareció hermosa

- Enserio crees que es hermosa

- Si pero no mas que tu

- ¿Mas que?

- Nada mas hermoso que tu y tus... hermosos ojos

- Yo,.. gracias

Se acercaron el uno al otro y se quedaron frente a frente sol abrazados pero de pronto el teléfono de Finn sonó y se tuvieron que alejar y Finn contesto algo apenado y oyó la voz de la Princesa Flama lo cual lo apeno mas, colgó y se despidió de Cindy con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo pues no se pudo contener a estar cerca de ella, no sabia porque pero la quería con el pero es cierto no podía dejar a la princesa flama haci que se alejó de ella ¿Para siempre?

_**PERDON SI ES CORTO PERO SON LAS 11:30PM Y YA ME DIO SUEÑO COMENTES ¿SI? GRACIAS**_


End file.
